Holographic display technology is a display technology that records and reproduces a real three-dimensional (3D) image of an object by use of interference and diffraction. This technology is capable of displaying all the information of the object from each angle thereof and is considered to be the final scheme for realizing 3D display. The holographic display technology may be classified into static holographic display technology and dynamic holographic display technology. The static holographic display technology is basically mature and commonly used in exhibition, advertisement or the like. Although the dynamic holographic display technology is still in the research stage, it has a wide application prospect and has become the hot issue for research in the field of holographic and three-dimensional display. Currently, the dynamic display of liquid crystal on silicon display is the main direction of research for realizing dynamic holographic display.
As is well-known, compared with the parallax stereoscopic display technology, the holographic reproduction technology has advantages such as large depth of field and no dizziness the like. However, the development of holographic reproduction technology, especially video holographic reproduction technology, is restricted by hardware requirement. For the technology, on the one hand, a spatial light modulator with a relatively high resolution is required, on the other hand, the data processing system is required to perform a large number of operations quickly. A large wavefront viewing area may be formed in the traditional computer-generated hologram displayed technology; however, in the wavefront viewing area, in addition to the area outside the two windows into the pupilla, the remaining areas cannot be viewed and the information thereof is wasted.